Walpurgis Night
by Lee Underground Manson
Summary: Rouge and Remy as vampire and werewolf, mastering their different lives and unaceptable love. WAS supposed to be a one-shot, but got too many ideas *mwahahaha* like "Wolvestein" xD
1. Dance aka Danger

„It´s the first Friday of the month."

„And the 13th as well."

„Are you hungry?"

„Wanna join me?" he asked suggestively.

„No thanks, sugah."

„Well then, more for me." he grinned and stepped closer to the brim of the observation tower.

The over tree hundred feet underneath them didin´t seem to scare them a little. They might weren´t aware how far it would be all the way down or they didn´t care if they fell or not. It was like their natural place to be there tonight.

He took the last little step over the edge.

"You know Anna, you can´t fight it forever... You can´t fight what you are." he stood in a 90 degree angle to the brim, the contours of his body melting together with the fogy darkness of the night.

She moved closer to the massive stone pillar to prop herself up on it. The light strokes of moonlight fell on her worried face.

"I can still try."

He gave her a wry smile and the pushed his feet slightly off of the stony brim and vanished in the darkness.

**x X x**

The ballroom was gorgeous. It was covered in red and gold. Full of people wearing masks and beautiful costumes and dancing and laughing. There were circus artists dancing through the air on golden ropes, acrobats flying and dancers performing on stage and in between the celebrating people on smaller tables.

The crowd started to dance as the orchestra began to play for the waltz. The womens long colorful ball gowns slide smoothly over the dance floor shortly followed by the mens black suits. All of them wore masks to cover their faces that gave the celebrations a little thing of a mystery.

New guests came inside in pairs through 15 feet tall massive ceder doors and faced a mirror in a golden frame of the same size as the doors. On both sides of the mirror were little steps that leaded to the dance floor.

_Those mirrors seem to be everywhere,_ she thought as she looked around herself . There really were mirrors everywhere on the walls, decent so they wouldn´t hit in the eye but still enough to betray her.

The hall was now full and everyone was chatting and dancing. She didn´t came through the main doors, too risky. She slid in through the employee back entrance behind the stage.

Her dress was a long black gown, elegant but simple, that covered her fully but letting her shoulders bare. The bottom part was wide with a silver border, flowing right into a corseted chest with a lacy back that made her look even more feminine. Spiderweb gloves hugged her delicate fingers and a chocker of black silk with a silver spider clang to her neck, three strands of pearls hanging down of it on her snowy white chest. A little white-black spiderweb cloth hang down from her hair flowing lightly over her face. Her long dark brown hair was decorated with little silver spiders and her white streaks were bound together with a beautiful cross shaped clip with black pearls so that her streaked formed a ´halo´ around her head.

She lifted up her silver mask with black feathers and stepped from behind the stage making her way slowly to the others like she was one of them. Passing by the patriarch´s table, she noticed that one chair was empty but she didn´t really care.

Some of the eyes fell on her as she walked by and it made her rather nervous but the gaze lasted only for seconds and they turned away. She sighed in releave. She tried to keep herself in the middle of the hall so that none of the mirrors would catch her and half way to the dance floor, the orchestra and singing stopped. Everyone turned around and looked at the patriarch.

He coughed before he lifted himself from the chair, his face full of distress and anxiousness and spoke up.

"Dear _monde_, it is _mon_ pleasure to see that so many of you came to _célébrer_ Walpurgis _nuit_ with us!" he grinned smugly "Lets burn some _chipie_!"

The whole hall erupted in cheerful laughter and applause. And simultaneously to Jean-Luc´s call dancing red and yellow flames showed behind the windows. The bonfires outside must have been enormous since the flames reached up to the windows on the second floor.

And in one second, it was silence again.

"Aaah, it has been a _bon_ year yet. The Werewolves clan has grown in territory and new _membres de la famille_. We enjoyed success on beating the _sangsue_ and keeping them in line and we hope you all _célébrer_ the future _suprématie _over The Vampire clan." more applause followed.

"Those _absurde hommes_ think they´ll scare us if they make some _petite_ fires! But we don´t take more then we need for living, do we? Some cattle, some human..." he asked cockily and the people laughed again.

"Now, lets forget of the _problémes_ of _vie_ and lets enjoy the party!" whit this last word of his the babbling filled the room again.

The orchestra started to play and more and more people joined the dancing ones. Rogue found herself dancing with a masculine looking partner whose face, like the face of everyone around was masked. The melody became faster and a change of partners followed.

"_Bonsoir mademoiselle._" he took her gloved hand gently and kissed it.

"_Bonsoir._" she said a little taken aback.

He just smiled at her and swung her around the floor. This one was definitely younger and was a better dancer then the one before. His eyes were hazel brown like the ones before as she noticed.

And another partner change followed. Before she even notice that that boy has let go of her hands, a pair of another strong hands griped them firmly. He leaned forward a little, took her hand and raised it up to his lips for a kiss. His lips very soft and hot as she could fell through her gloves. A cold shiver run down her naturally cold body. She coughed his eyes and she couldn´t stop staring at them. Blood red irises that screamed ´Danger!´ on deep black scleras that hypnotized her and called for her. He noticed and immediately looked away.

The fast music stopped and a slower melody followed. He gave her a questioning look and offered a hand to her. She then finally looked away of his eyes and on his hand not sure if she should take the offer.

She took a deep breath and locked their hands. Hes free hand instantly came to her waist as he pulled her closer with a cocky smile. She could only roll her eyes about him and put her free had on his strong shoulder.

"_Bonsoir petite._"he said shyly, hes voice low and seductive.

"_Bonsoir._" she felt like blushing and then immediately shot him a glare as the warm feeling in her cheeks grew stronger.

He was playing with her. He wasn´t that type of a shy boy. She just knew it. Darn, he wasn´t even a boy anymore, she thought.

"Oh, are we playing the shy boy?" she asked smugly.

He just grinned in mischief at her and didn´t say a word.

Oh no he wouldn´t play with her. If he thought that she would fall for him and be one of his ´women´ then he was going to learn a lesson tonight.

"Aww _cherie_, how did you see?"

"You could call it female instinct sugah. It blinks in red alarm when danger is near." said and sticked her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you hurt this ol´ cajun, _cherie_."

"Hell of course Ah did, Swamp Rat."

"Swamp rat? Got pet name fo´ me ´ready? Neve´ got a_ femme_ t´ fall fo´ _moi_ that fast... well, mebbe _un_ or _duex_." he made a very thoughtful face.

"Cajuns come fromm the swamps and you are just a rat that tries to lure as many women to sleep with him as possible. So a swamp rat." she spit the last words at him.

"Aww such a _belle femme _and such a bad tongue. But Remy think he could fix dat." he licked his lips.

She could just roll her eyes.

"And jus´ so yo´ know, the _femmes_ come t´ Remy an´ Remy can´ say _non _to dem. He be just too _irrésistible._"

"Tell yo´self what you need, Swamp Rat."

"Remy wouldn´t be so rude on a _festivité _of _mon famille _ if he wasn´t invited t´ it." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

".... How.... What?" she gasped in pure horror.

_How did he knew? Ah´m sure I checked that nobody saw meh!_ _Or didin´ Ah? How did he knew?!_

"No need to panic _cherie_. Remy won´t tell anybody."

"But how do you know?"

"Oh did ya´ think dat such a _belle femme_ as yo´ would stay unnoticed fo´ lon´? An´ even mo´e when shes dressed so …. danger´sly?" he´s hand moved slowly up her laced back to her hair.

His fingers traced it slowly, carefully avoiding the touch of the silver spider decor in her hair. He followed a brown streak of hair that run down around her bare shoulder and then traced her silky choker. She pulled away a little and his finger touched the silver spider on the choker lightly.

"Ouch!" his finger flew up to his mouth and he licked it in pain. It was like pure acid had burned him.

She froze in shock, looking at his fingers....at his mouth...at his lips...at the pained expression on his face....at the pure passion in his demonic eyes...

_What? No, stop looking at him!_ She cursed at herself.

"Uhm, sorry" she turned on her heel as the music stopped and stormed out of his sight as fast as she could.

It was time for her to go now or she risks being caught in-flagranti and that would be deadly. As she was just a couple of steps away from the patriarchs table, a strong hands closed his grip around her wrist and turned her around. It was him again.

"Wher´ are ya´ runnin´, cherie?" hes look was full of concern.

"I just ...just have to-"she tried to explain but he put his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"_Merde!_"

She froze in the pure shock and horror of the touch and he, ignoring her scared expression, dragged her swiftly behind the stage and pinned her to the wall still with his hand on her mouth.

_The cloth. The cloth! The spider-web cloth! s_he kept telling herself to calm her mind down that was raising with the speed of sound showing her what all could have happened without that cloth. When she came to her calm self again, she saw his eyes closed, listening intensely.

"... gone. We can´t find him nowhere, _monsieur_ LeBeau."

"Go and look again! _Un homme_ can´t just disappear like this, _mon Diou_. Can´t be _possible_ that _mon_ _dauphin _ain´t appearing on his _futur_ clans _festivité!_"

He put his hand down when he couldn´t hear them talking anymore. He looked at Rogue who glared at him.

"So whats yo´ full name ´gain?" she crossed her arms on her chest.

"_Monsieur _Remy LeBeau, the prince and future patriarch of the Werewolves Clan. Here to serve you _cherie_." he took her hand and kissed it with a grin.

"Well..." he leaned in closer to her as she was still being pinned to the wall with one of his hands.

"Well what?" she shifted uncomfortably and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Well, usually when _femmes _find out who Remy is, it _accélérer les mouvements du coeur...._" he came in closer and took in a deep breath of her scent through his nose "but yours... its like-" he couldn´t finish his words as it was her this time to put her hand on his mouth to silence him and push him away slightly.

"Lets see here too, _oui_?" the guards came closer.

Now, it was Rogue who didin´t hesitate and pulled him away through the back door behind the stage, the one she came in through.

**x X x**

"_Merci_... _chére_" he took a deep breath and propped himself up on the tree.

They were running to escape the guards. In the darkness of the woods they both were like ghosts completely drowning in theirs surrounding.

She didin´t know why she was helping him escape. It was his families celebration anyway so why was he running?! Why did they search for him? She shouldn´t be around him. He´s the son of the patriarch. If he finds out....he can´t.

She stepped out of the woods making her way to the other side passing by some of those great bonfires.

_Damn, where am Ah?!_ She looked around confused. The garden was huge. It was pitch black and just the light of the bonfires and their singing gave away the siluetes of people dancing around them. She saw the woods but they were everywhere. Which way is the palace? Which way were they running before? The tall trees were hiding the palace behind her back.

"Lost something _cherie_?" he appeared behind her without making even the quietest of sounds.

"Ah don´t see how thats yo´r business, Swamp Rat."

She was rather impressed by the way he recovered so fast but she wouldn´t admit it. They were running a lot and she was still out of breath but his voice was even as if nothing happened.

"Oh, still so mean to _moi, chére?_" he pretended to pout.

"Which way is the palace Swamp Rat." she turned around to look at him.

"Ask nicely and Remy might tell ya´"

"....which way is the palace... Remy..."

"Remy tells for a kiss from chére" he grinned in mischief with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hmph"she turned on her heel and started in the other direction to get away from him.

She didn´t know where to go but she had to get lost from there. She staid to the forest in need of making a quick escape if necessary. Her eyes moved over the bonfires as she passed by them. _Oh hell no, _she toke a look ahead and the long almost unending line of fires made her sigh. She toke a look back and the same scenario behind her.

She tired so hard to ignore him but Remy followed her step by step, looking her up and down suspiciously.

"So...does that actually work on women?" she gave up her attempt and spoke up as he appeared on her side.

"Why cherie, did it work on you?"

"Hmmm, being followed by guards and having an annoying cajun on my heel, great pick up line." she joked sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"Say, why did ya´help me?" he ask seriously.

She kept quiet.

He didn´t want to push her so he just walked by her side and admired her. When the light of the fire lightly touched the pale skin of her chest, it shone like the full moon. He could feel that she wasn´t like the others. She wasn´t like all the other women he had met and seduced in his life time. Her eyes were pure and watery, the green shinning like emeralds and her full cherry red lips were calling him like sirens the desperate seamen into their and his end.

He couldn´t resist the urge anymore. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around and face him. He looked deep in her eyes. His eyes were like sharp blades that penetrated her fully leaving a pleasant pain behind. He hold her icy hand tightly and his free hand went up to her face, lifting the spider-web cloth that was hiding her face. He took the mask off with both hand, very slowly and carefully still looking deeply into her eyes.

She couldn´t stop him. She wasn´t even sure if she wanted to stop him. She was lost in his eyes. The fire burning in them was melting her core. He lifted the cloth, he took her mask, she was necked and defenseless ...but she wasn´t scared. Her gloved hands moved up to his face, resting on the frame of his mask not sure if she should take it off. Her mind screamed no, her heart whispered yes.

"Hi." he smiled at her, the rough contours of his face making him look like a god.

"Hi." she answered shyly.

He leaned in closer to her, closing the distance between them. He was just and inch away when stopped and looked at her, then took a deep breath absorbing her unusual scent. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer.

"Miss Rogue!" a deep husky voice from the woods interrupted them.

"Wolvestein?"

"Miss Rogue, we have to go. Now!" he didn´t step out of the shadow.

"Miss! The Master is calling. You have to come back!" the voice in the shadows insisted more as she hesitated.

"Will I see you again?" was all he could say as she was about to disappear in the shadows. He didn´t want to lose her.

She was just a step away from disappearing out of his life like a wonderful nightmare, half of her body melting with the shadows. She turned around.

"No..."


	2. Remy vs Henri

"_Au revoir mon chére ...mon Rogue"_ he watched as she vanished in the shadows of the night like a beautiful illusion.

_Was it all a dream? Just a beautiful nightmare? Was she ever real?_ He question himself, his gaze never leaving the place he saw her the last...her sad and disappointed face. He knew she didn´t want to go as much as he wanted her to stay but she had to.

"Ooow!"a burning sensation exploded in his finger tips and run up into his palm.

He absolutely forgot about the mask...her mask. His fingers were toying with it, unaware of the fine silver dust all over it.

_Such a _dangereux femme_, _he said to himself and grinned cockily but then his grin melted into a warm smile.

She was so beautiful without the mask, without the cloth. He never saw a woman like her. Yes of course he met gorgeous women already in his long life but never did one of them hit him so hard like SHE did. Her skin looked so brilliant and soft. _Why didin´t I touch her? Such _un_ idiot!_ He cursed himself.

And her smell. Then smell of freshly fallen snow on a cold winter night. So pure and light. He lifted the mask and turned it around, this time being more careful about the silver on it, in hope that some of her scent might still lingers on it.

He lifted it up but then stopped just inches away from his face. A ladybug landed on his finger.

"´Allo _coccinelle. _Wha´ ar´ y´ doin´ here on a could_ nuit _like this_?_" he stared as the white ladybug with black dots crawl over his finger.

"Y´ remin´ me of a ´pecial _femme_. Say _coccinelle, coccinelle _what will_ mon _future bring_?_"

The ladybug, like instinctively knowing what he asked for crawled on the tip of his finger prepared to fly away. She adjusted her position to the wind by turning around a couple of times and then pushed her wing covers aside revealing the soft gray veiny wings. She flapped them a couple of times before hiding them back under her white-black wing covers.

"Oh, so _non_ luck for poor ol´ Remy? Will _moi_ see the pretty _femme_ again?" a frown forming on his masculine face.

He stared at the ladybug a little while longer and then shook her off of his had. _Hmph, stupid _légende _is this fo´, _he wanted to hit himself for talking to a BUG_. _He can´t act like a total craze just cause of one woman, can he? Ahh, but she´s such a pretty woman.

His attention fell back on the mask...especially on a white hair on the inside of it. His fingers stroked the cold soft fabric it was made of and picked up the hair and -

"Gambit! Gambit come _danser_ with us!" a couple of women called for him from the bonfire next to him and one of them came and dragged him to the other ones.

He could manage to quickly tuck the hair and the mask in one inside pocket of his suit before the women clang to his arms and joined with him the dancing circle around the fire making him forgot about his love-pained heart.

**x X x**

The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bumf. Inside stepped tree men. One was obviously a member of the guard, the way he was walking showed he was unnerved. He pushed Remy in roughly not letting go of his tight grip on his shoulder. Any other person would have lost his balance but not Remy.

The last person to step in was a tall bald man, visibly not much older then Remy himself, also with strong masculine facial features. He walked over the room and sat lightly on the large wooden desk and crossed his arms over his chest. All over his face was written in big bold letters ´ I´m annoyed of this and do not want to be here´.

"Yo´ can go."

"O_ui,_ _patriarch_" the guard let go of Remy, made a low bow and closed the door when he left.

The three of them stayed motionless for a long while. Remy stood in the center of the big room his gaze never leaving the empty arm chair. The windows of the room were covered by silky red fabric, not letting light out nor in. Candles all over lit the place and let the corners in a deep shadow.

Out of one of those shadows stepped Jean-Luc out. The old man came slowly over to his desk, the shadows not longer hiding the anger and frustration that was written all over his wrinkles.

He sat down and crossed his arms before he spoke.

"My dear _fils_...what do you think you are to just disappear!" he screamed.

"Look _pére_ --"

"How could you just disappear and ashame me and our _famille. _You, as my _dauphin _ have the responsibility to be there on my side when the clan gets together and not skip the ceremony for some filthy _femmes_! "

"I´m not your little pet, _Jean-Luc! _You can´t force me!"

"Oh Remy, my dear son Remy..." he sighed

Remy´s deep eyes were piercing through him with growing anger.

"I wish, I was the one who changed you those long years ago..." he frowned. "At least you would listen to me and follow my lead! At least I could control you!"

"You have hundreds out there who you can control! I´m not your brainwashed slave!"

"_Non_, but you are _mon_ _dauphin_ and you should show some respect to _moi_ as your _pére_ and as your patriarch!" Jean-Luc´s fist landed on the desk luring a cracking sound out of it.

He sighed.

"I know _pére_ and I respect you...I´m thank-full that you took me and cared about me...but as I said before I´m not your slave."

"I-"he lifted his face and stared at him. "Whats that on you?"

He took a deep breath and breathed out through his mouth as his eyes slid down on Remy to where his inside pocket was.

_Oh damn, I forgot about the mask, _cursed Remy under his breath.

"Henri" is all he had to say.

Henri followed his fathers gaze and then went over to Remy and pulled the mask out of his inside pocket and handed it over to his father.

He inspected it carefully his fingers tracing its outlines and the feathers, still breathing calmly.

"You disrespected my orders, you missed the ceremony and that for a siren?" he tried to keep his voice calm but the tense expression of his face gave him away.

"How could you Remy, _mon fils? _You disappointed me.."

Remy didn´t say a word just looked at the mask his father was still holding in his old hands. He hated the way he touched it. He hated that his father smelled her. He hated that his scent mixed with hers. He hated him.

"You know you not gonna see her again, never." he exclaimed coldly as he throw her mask in front of Remy´s feet.

"I can´t thank that _homme_ enough times that he change me that day so many years ago because it wasn´t you!" he muttered under his breath as he picked the mask up.

"YOU -" he growled at him and hefted his heavy body out of the chair, propping himself up on his knuckles, his body ready to jump up and attack every second.

"Enough of this!" screamed the baldy man up. "Enough _pére_."

"Thats non of you business Henri!"

"Shut up Remy!" Henri had definitely enough.

"_Non,_ _non_ I won´t! Its my life and I do not want to become your _dauphin_, I never wanted to! Why isn´t Henri, your _fils_ by blood going to be the _patriarch_ of the clan!? Why me the adopted _un_ you hate so much! If you wanted to control me you should have bit me back then, when I couldn't bite back..." he said sarcastically.

Saying Remy was angry would be the understatement of the century. He was pissed! His hands were clenched to tight fists, the nails digging into his skin bruising it. Hes face was cool and gave away nothing but his eyes burned in hatred of thousands of fires.

Before he could notice a hand clang tightly to his neck. It was Henri´s. His palm pressed on Remy´s throat, making it hard for him to breath and his fingers dug deep into the sides of Remy´s neck causing him great pain.

"How do you dare to talk to our father patriarch with this rude tone?!" his grip around Remy´s throat tightened.

The agonizing pain grew immensely with every passing second but Remy wouldn´t admit it, never.

He just stood there, face to face to his step-brother. Facing his hatred and agony. He searched in his face, he searched in his eyes, but Remy couldn´t find the Henri he once knew in the Henri who was deliberately hurting him just to impose his father. The Henri he knew and admired seemed to have vanished after his return from a thirteen year long exile..

"Say Henri, what made you such an _connard_?" [asshole]

And that was it. Henri´s anger changed to rage. Within a second, so fast that Remy couldn´t do a thing, Henri´s body started to change. His fingers changed to sharp claws. His hands and arms grew bigger, ripping the suit apart. His whole body grew some inches so he was a head or more taller then Remy. His shoulders widened and the veins on his neck popped out and pulsed rapidly. His defined facial features became rough and wild. The incise teeth so big and menacing like a hungry wolves one slid out through his frowning lips.

"Cool down mon _fils_"said Jen-Luc before it was too late.

Henri, very unwillingly, let go of Remy´s neck and took a step away. His gaze was still fixed his younger brother as he shifted back into his human form.

Remy´s hand flew automatically up to his now released neck, covering the deep and strong bleeding woulds and took a deep breath. The hot blood flew through his fingers and trickled on his shirt, the smell of it filled the room and made Jean-Luc cringe.

"Is that what you wanted, _pére_?"he didn´t wait for his reply and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

The abrupt motions of air made the candles flicker as the little flames burned the smell of blood away.

"Did you really had to Henri?" Jean-Luc sighed.

"_Pére_, we don´t need him." he finally turned around to look at his father.

"Yes we do! The clan needs him!"

"But I can be your _daupin, pére!_"

"Henri...." he sighed "we have talked about this already."

"But _pére_-"

"No but _fils_, you are strong but not half as strong as Remy is."

"But _mon pére,_ I have proven my strength more then once in my life. I can lead the Clan."

"It´s been decided -"

"But I´m your son by blood! You can´t just ignore that fact!"

"Henri!" he screamed "you know why I have chosen him too well."

_Flashback:_

_An agonizing scream ripped through the air, piercing the ears of everyone in a one mile radius. The sounds of the night, so various and colorful as the days dwindled away in the shine of the full blue moon. Only the grigs on the small meadow didn´t stop playing their little orchestra._

"Pére_, what is that?" the young Henri´s hand were clasped on his ears_

_A rustle came out of the bushes from behind him. He turned around just to see a great black wolfs head popping out of a bush. _

"Pére_-" he tried to ask again but a low menacing growl silenced him._

_The wolf like creature came out of the bushes, growling under its breath. It´s mouth was smeared with some thick liqueur but Henri couldn´t say if it was mud or something else. It came closer and stopped only a couple of inches away from Henri who was standing in the center of the meadow. _

"_Whats wrong, _pére_?" he ask anxiously as Jean-Luc in his werewolf form smelled the air with a concerned face._

_He nodded to Henri to climb on his back and when he was safely on his back, with one fast and powerful jump, they both disappeared in the trees._

_Jean-Luc was a fast runner and as silent as a leaf falling off of the tree. Henri clung tightly to his fur when they jumped above the low bushes and pounced up on the trees. Some of the branches hit him and scratched his skin but in the rush of the moment, he didin´t dare to complain._

_It´s been only seconds but they were already so deep in the woods, that through the thick tree-tops, no light could reach to them. _

_After a couple of second more, Jean-Luc stopped and Henri got off of him. His bare feet touched the wet moss covered ground. It was a cold summer night and so deep in the woods, where no sun light could warm the earth on day it would be colder then on the dewy meadow but what he felt under his feet surprised him._

"_What...what is that?" he asked himself and looked down at his feet covered in a thick warm substance._

"_You know what this smell is, _mon fils_"said Jean-Luc, now back in his human form._

_He took in a deep breath analyzing it with his sensible nose. The smell of fresh blood dominated the scene but there was something else in the background...something more important. He could smell pure energy pulsing behind the bushes where the stream of blood came from. He could feel it with his whole body. The adrenaline was all in the air. So much of it. He never smelled so much at one place, only that day when his father went hunting with him and his cousins and followed a group of farmers up the hills._

_But now it was something different because the adrenaline didn´t come from the blood around them. And what was even more fascinating, he could hear only one single strong heartbeat..._

"_Wait here!" he said to his sun and stepped slowly closer to the bushes._

_As he came closer , he could hear something champing. He started to push away the bush when suddenly something rolled out from under it. It was a man´s head detached from his body. The horrified and pained expression forever imprinted in his blood drained face. _Oh so this _homme_ was screaming_ , he thought as he kicked it away under some leaves. _

_When he pushed all the branches and leaves out of his way, the thing he saw that moment would never vanish from his memory._

_A young boy, not older then his son sat in a puddle of blood and in front of him laid a headless body. His cloths were ripped off and blood soaked. Out of his mouth was blood dripping and he was holding the death bodies arm. Its hand was fingerless and the flesh on its arm was eaten away to the white bone. All over the body were deep bite marks._

"Mon Dieu!"_was all Jean-Luc could say._

_The young boy, hearing him, stopped eating and looked up at Jean-Luc, his blood smeared face full of fear. And thats when he saw the boys eyes. Bloody red irises on black scleras. The eyes of a demon. _

"Merde!"_ he then saw the boys teeth. _

He´s one of us, a werewolf. Who could have done this to such a _petit garcon_?_ he questioned himself and stepped closer._

"_Are you hungry_?_" he said and thought, _how could a _petit garcon_ like him, even if he is a werewolf, kill an adult man?

_The boy said nothing, just stared at him in sheer horror of being cough. Such an inhuman behavior would be normally punished with death by burning, if this would be a human and not werewolf facing him._

"_No fear. I´m like you."_

"_So.... what´s your name _garcon_?" he added as the boy did not seem to feel any comfortable around him, cringing behind the body._

"_R...Remy" _

"_Ah so Remy.... come with us...I can take care of you...." Jean-Luc offered his hand._

_He didn´t know why he was actually offering his help to a stranger, a little boy that mercilessly slaughtered a human, but he HAD to have him. His strength and energy was fascinating him. He could be a great weapon for the clan._

_He got pulled out of his daydreaming when the boys wet fingers touched his hand and his demon eyes pierced trough him in search for answers._

x X x

"Oh Henri?! Nice to see you." she said sarcastically "What brings you here to _moi_?"

"He still wants Remy!" he said furiously and rested his forehead on his palm, his elbow propped up on one said of the arm chair. His left foot was nervously dancing around.

"_Merde! How_ could he!"

She ignored him cursing under his breath and finished watering her flowers.

"Awww, did the big bad werewolf hurt our little Henri boy?" she came to him from behind the chair and put her arms around his neck with a sarcastic pout on her lips.

"Hands off me you filthy vampire!" he growled at her and jumped out of the chair.

"Oh so now we are rude? How sexy." she leaned forward over the back of the chair and winked at him.

"Stop fooling around and help me!"

"Oh but what are the magic words?"

"...please..." he was getting rather annoyed of her sassy comments.

"Well well, we can´t let Remy become the next patriarch of The werewolves clan, can we?"

She came out from behind the chair and swayed her feminine body over to his site,throwing her long golden hair back.

"It would be a real pity if he would get to rule over the clan and you as the real and only blood _héritier_ would get pushed away, _non? _But why should _moi._.how did you call me? Oh, a filthy vampire, care about what happens to the werewolves?" she traced her elegant fingers down his masculine chest.

He frowned at her deeply, grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"I do know that you don´t think much of the little_ rivalité _of our fathers, Bella. We both know that if _mon pére _declares Remy to the next patriarch, your father will choose Julian and not you and I know you want that to happen as much as I do." he said coldly.

"Hmph" she turned on her heel with an unreadable expression on her face and walked back to her flowers slowly.

"Look, Bella, I... don´t want our clans to fight anymore. We can live in peace and without more blood being poured over the land an-"

"HA!"she spat at him "Don´t act like you want to be the patriarch for the better good of your _hommes_! I know well enough why you are doing this! You are doing this just for your own good..."

"What?!" he froze.

"I know about the j_eune fille._" she laughed.

"How.... do you?" he got nervous

"Oh, no fear _ma chér_, I won´t tell anybody about your lil _scandale_" said with her back to him, her fingers tracing over the surface of a flower of the foxglove.

"...What do you want, Bella?"he growled at her.

"A favor, thats all."

"A favor?" his eyebrow went up in curiosity.

"_Oui_, _un faveur. Moi...._ can ask for it whenever _mon_ wants... and for whatever _mon_ wants."

"Hmmm, I have a very bad feeling about trusting you."

"No fear Henri, you can trust _moi. _And only_ moi._"

"Hmm...but how do you want to make sure that _mon pére_ won´t choose Remy?"he said with a skeptical tone.

She the turned around to face him, with a flower in her hand, a grin of pure mischief on her gentle face.

"Just trust _moi._ I know some thing...very delicate things about your _famille..._"


	3. Master s Will

A light breeze brushed over the heavy tree tops which´s boughs sank their faces to the ground and their leafs kissed the earth, creating a labyrinth of impenetrable walls of green. Only single weak strands of light broke through and fell on the wet moss covered earth. The air beneath the tree tops was thick wet and old, a light smell of roting flesh lingered in it. Human feared this forest and animal wisely stayed out of it.

Some fool, who thought to be oh so brave, would enter it from time to time, but as the villagers already knew, he would never come back nor his lifeless body would ever appear again. The villagers, even tough their everyday life was full of creatures and monsters that could never be _not_-feared , they knew well, behind those walls of trees, behind the lifeless jungle, behind the line where day and night ruled their life, a nameless _living-dead_ made their blood freeze in their veins.

A rustle here. A rustle there. They sudden movement tickled the moss on the ground as they made their way through the creeping willows.

Her steps were fast and light like those of a feline predator and his were heavy and long like those of a raging beast.

They came to a halt at the foot of antic looking gate made of pure adamantium. He pushed it aside like it was nothing more then a feather but it only showed his strength to her and that he could _force_ her if she refused to come with him.

She entered the grayish-yellow marble path silently and he followed her, his head dropped, inspecting his hands that were shaking nervously.

Her eyes adjusted to the uncomfortably well known surrounding as her feet brought her to the steps of the main door. She lifted her eyes and looked around. The gates surrounded the whole complex , keeping it safe from the sneaky forest that tried to swallow it.

"Miss Rogue.. I...I am sorry ..."his pleading voice broke the silence.

She turned around to face him. Him or it? This creature, a unordinary mixture of animal muscle hid under pale human skin and blue blood rapidly pulsing through thick veins that popped up on his arms and neck, looked up to her, staring into her green eyes with its clear blue ones deeply. A flicker of electricity shone up in them from time to time just to prove his unnatural descent. Its hands, nor hands nor claws, silver and colds like metal with deep shining white scars on its knuckles and with bones, trying to break through the thick silvery skin like blades, hang lifelessly down on his sides.

_What did the Master do to him? His will is broken...will he do that to me too?_she questioned herself.

"It is fine Wolvestein... I understand."she said while turning back to the main door of the mansion.

Her eyes wandered again as her hand lingered on the metal door knob. Adamatium (what else) and massive old wood, indestructible and menacing to the one who first stepped through. The mansion was built brick by brick to withstand wind and water and every catastrophe, if natural or caused by human. Its cement walls rose hight into the sky like a gray spear and a moldy odor spread all over it.

She pushed the left wing of the door aside and stepped in, followed by Wolvestein like he was nothing but a shadow of hers. The hall was empty, filled only with little particles of dust flying around. The wooden floor did not crack under her feet like it would have by any other person. Her gentle but quick steps brought her to the wide stair case and up to _his_ office. On the first floor was a red carpet and golden candle holders on the walls.

She took a step to the right, the wing where her bedroom was, just to be stopped by a strong hand that curled around her wrist.

"Master asked you to come immediately to him." this time his voice was ordering.

"But Ah just want to get changed first" she pointed at her ball grown.

That made him tighten his grip around her wrist. It was almost painful and she couldn´t hide it. He let go of her and stepped aside, his hands signalizing her to go to the left wing and she obeyed wordlessly.

It seemed like her last steps, steps to her execution.

He opened the door for her and closed it with a loud bang after the shadow of her grown stepped over the brim.

"Be welcomed home, Marie"a voice that caused a shiver run down her spine emerged from the shadow "I sincerely hope you enjoyed your little adventure."

"Master... Ah-"

"Quite! "his hand flew up to silence her.

He leaned forward, propped his elbows up on the large mahogany desk and rested his forehead on the palms of his hands. His pale wrinkled bald was in great contrast to his neat jet black suit and the red tie he wore all the time. His deep blue eyes were burning holes into the desk.

Her heart would be racing if it was still alive. The silence made her go crazy. She feared what would come now, what he would say and do. She tried hard not to look at him, trying to hold her breathing calm, her eyes were closed tightly and her mind wandered in memories.

She remembered when she first came here, into his house, into his office. That day, it all seemed like a dream. The mansion, the woods, the people, master, and herself were all like a nightmare.

Flashback:

"Come in_, he said and she stepped carefully in. _

_She couldn´t remember if she ever was here before. No, she wasn´t but it felt so known. The doors closed silently behind her as her eyes moved from side to side. _

_Where is he? she asked herself. _

I´m here my child, come closer, no fear_, his deep comforting voice echoed in her head and she did as she was told. _

_She wanted to run, run away from all this but she couldn´t , his voice was hypnotizing her. _

_Candles lit the whole room as the windows were covered firmly with thick black curtains. She was amazed as her eyes fell on the extensive collection of books and manuscripts which some of seemed as old as mankind itself and some where still wet from the fresh inc. The wall on the right of the door was full of this books, from the floor to ceiling , but on the left, only a black cloth hung on the wall above a li´l table and nothing more._

_She came closer, facing the man behind the voice. Her blood shot glowing eyes observed him carefully. Her soul was a tiny bundle of fear and her thoughts and memories gave no sense to her. _

_A stabbing pain on her neck , screams, a freezing cold running through her whole body, blood, lots of blood and a man. No, two men. Ones hands burned like fire on her flesh and the other ones were cold and strong like made of metal. And then... he._

Theres no need to fear in this house of mine, Marie_ he said, his lips forming a light smile._

I´M NOT MARIE! _She screamed with full lungs._

_She was confused. So confused that she didn´t notice his hands reaching out for her until it was too late and he pulled her on his lap, hugging her tightly._

It´s alright child... say what you need and you shall get it_, he held her tighter._

Master..._ ,she answered between the sobs."_

_End of flashback. _

Tears shot in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked after a long while of silence."Oh you my dearness, why did you flee to the one werewolf likes?"

"I...I´m sorry..."she stumbled

"Do not apologize, just tell me the truth. Why do you disrespect me and my orders so much? You jeopardize your precious life my child and for what? Is my haven a prison for you?"he lifted his face to look her up .

She was in great trouble. Her mind raced with the speed of light to find the right answers and talk herself out of this confrontation, but she knew, all the best lies in the word are useless . Her master knows everything.

"I have to admit that you acted wisely and hide your marks, but anyway it was mostly reckless of you to go to the werewolves palace just by yourself ." his voice clang in her ears even though his lips did not move an inch.

"And I surely will have a li´l talk with miss Storm-"

"No! Storm has nothing to do with this! It was all but my idea and I take the consequences alone!"she protected her friend.

"You both will get punished and no word more form you! Endangering the life of a member of our covey is a worse of a sin then disobeying my orders!" his gaze pierced through her mind, seeing everything what happened before.

When she took a deep breath, ready to start arguing again, a light knocking interrupted them. The door open slightly, revealing a pair of sparkling eyes.

The door opened up fully with the silhouette of a young woman standing there, her hands tugged behind her back .

"You called after me master?" she asked with a high voice.

"Yes my lovely Moria, could you please prepare some food for Rogue here, I would be thankful." this time, he spoke and didn't use telepathy. His voice was unnaturally kind and soft.

"Yes of course master." her lips formed a light smile. "Would you, please, follow me, miss Rogue?"

"But-" she tried to protest.

"No, Rogue, not today. It was enough, you need rest. I know well that you haven´t eaten since a while. Now leave."

That was a straight order. She couldn´t refuse.

"Please, miss Rogue" Moria made a small bow and stepped away from the door, signalizing for Rogue to come too.

She sighed, did a small bow and exited the room.

"Oh and Rogue?" his words froze her just as she was about to step out of his office "It would not be a bad idea if you decide to visit Doc. McCoy...the canine odor goes against the grain."

"Of course master. Whatever you wish." she said without turning around, her voice full of disdain and closed the door.

"Well well, you got a real nice thing there, this... Moria... better then the one before." an old deep voice spoke up and soon as the door got closed.

"Hmm ?"

"How old is she? Twelve? Thirteen? The one before...what was her name? Ah, Jean...she was the same age when you took her in, yes? And if I´m right, then here, our Rogue, wasn´t much older either, haha."

"What is this supposed to mean, if I may ask?"

"Oh, nothing important, just showing you got a soft spot in your heart for ...well, young pretty girls." the man laughed.

Xavier stayed silent.

"Hmmm, how bad your pretty little thing, Jean, fell in love with that one-eyed. And ...since Rogue had no interest for you, you got yourself a pet? From witch to human, how sweet."

"Silent!"

"Why thank you. Its always a pleasure to annoy you with your life. At least you have one!" a hateful growl made the walls shake in their fundament.

The sound of fists beating into unbreakable glass followed instantly, coming from everywhere.

He rolled his wheelchair slowly to the black cloth, which, like all decades before, hung on the empty left wall. He ripped the cloth with one hand and revealed the mirror behind it. A special mirror. Everything was there, the darkness, the light, the furniture, but him not.

"Why so wrathful my old friend? " he smiled wickedly.

"Friends... we were never ,you vicious snake!" a pair of blueish-gray eyes looked down at him from the shadow.

The man stepped closer. His silver hair shone in the flickering candle light like icy flames and his purple and scarlet red robe gave his already tall body a dominant and dignified mien. The most of his face was covered with his unordinary helmet.

"No need to get so furious Max-"

"Do never use that name of mine again, traitor!"his anger was meant to pierce trough Xavier with every word.

"What shall I call you then? Max? Eric?Michael? ...Magneto?"

"Call me master cause thats what I am to you and the ones like you!"

"You are no master, you just a lifeless shadow of what you once were and you shall always stay like this, Eric!"

"Oh just you wait, the time will come when your false intentions and your double-tongued lies will be discovered, and the ones you took in and pretended you cared will see and be enlightened by the truth. The truth that you just used them for your own good. The truth that you are not more then a maggot without a back bone."

"Haha, big words from someone powerless like you."

"The time will come Xavier, and I shall be freed from my prison made of glass."

Xavier was silent for a while. His smile changed into an unreadable expression.

"That, my old friend... shall not happen, ever."


End file.
